


Facebook 101 - A surprise home coming

by blossom_angel85



Series: Facebook 101 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters or else they would be together on the show<br/>Primary Pairings: Castiel and Dean<br/>Secondary Pairings: Sam and Sarah Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook 101 - A surprise home coming

Facebook lessons 101  
Chapter 4: 

A Surprise Home coming

Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters or else they would be together on the show  
Primary Pairings: Castiel and Dean  
Secondary Pairings: Sam and Sarah Blake 

 

Thursday

“So babe, Dean and I should hopefully be home by the weekend”, Sam said to his girlfriend Sarah as she sat in his bedroom taking a phone call from him. “I can’t wait to see you Sam”, Sarah answered happily as she held the phone to her ear, leaning against the bedhead, her body snuggled in under the blankets. “That is earlier then you thought though isn’t it?”, She asked curiously knowing that Sam had told her they would be held up as they caught another case on the way home. “Yeah, but that was just a simple salt and burn one.. One thing.. Dean said not to mention us coming home to Cas, He wants to surprise him”. Sarah smiled and nodded through the phone even though the action couldn’t be seen by Sam. “Sure, I am sure he will be excited, He has missed him a lot.. Just as I have you”. Sam chuckled through the phone, “Ohh is that So Miss Blake”. Sarah giggled and nodded, “yes, It is so Mr Winchester”. She said as she snuggled into the blankets further as they continued to talk. 

Meanwhile Dean had already had his nightly conversation with Castiel and he was so excited at the thought of seeing him again, They hadn’t really been intimate yet, but it was all Dean could think about each night as he fell asleep alone in his bed with only his brother snoring in the background as his companion. He thought of his touch, of his kisses and how his angel might moan his name as he sucked and nipped at his neck, making him shiver in anticipation of their reunion. He knew he should have told Castiel he would be home this weekend and he felt his heart ache as he saw the look on his lovers face when he said it would be next week sometime. He wanted it to be a surprise though, Wanted Sarah to keep him busy, maybe take him out shopping on the day they got back so he could set their bedroom up romantically. Dean never thought it would happen, but falling for Castiel was turning him into a romantic chick flick kind of guy, although he never would admit it out aloud. He fell asleep thinking of what they could when he got back. 

Castiel tossed and turned throughout the night, Dean had mentioned to him that it would be another week before he was back home in the bunker with him and he did all he could not to look too upset and disappointed that his lover wouldn’t be here with him this weekend. He was starting to feel lonely in the bed all by himself and his nightmares had returned in Dean’s absence, It was Dean’s presence that seemed to calm him and give him good and happy dreams. It was hard adjusting to human way of living and learning how to shower, dress and dealing with eating and drinking and then dealing with the digestive system and what happened to the food and liquids was just rather disturbing and hard to come to terms with. As much as Castiel hated to appear weak, especially now that he had lost his grace, all he needed right now was his hunter to comfort him and to hold him, tell him things would be okay and that he would be taken care of, that he was still needed, still wanted. 

 

Friday 

Dean and Sam were almost home, It had been a long couple of weeks and a few scary moments when it seemed like the demons were getting the upper hand on them, but they had finally found out some vital information on Abbadon and the Knights of hell on where they could be hiding and couldn’t wait to be able to take them down. Someone must have tipped them off as by the time they got to Hazard in Nebraska, the nest where appaently Abbadon was hiding out was all cleared out, baring a few demons who were still keeping a watch for the boys, but they had an idea of where they were headed to next as there were documents left behind which mentioned some of their other hide outs. They did realize they needed to re-charge and relax and to see their partners first, so a trip back to the bunker was first on the agenda. Dean looked down at the fuel gauge and noted it wouldn’t last the trip home which was about another five hours or so, “We have to stop for gas Sammy”, He said as he woke Sam up who had been sleeping when he pulled into a fill up joint. Sam nodded as he opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings as Dean got out to fill the car up, Sam getting out to go stretch his legs a little and visit the restroom. 

Once the had filled up and gotten something to eat and drink, they were back on the road, Sam on the phone to Sarah once more. “Yeah, We are about four hours away now”, He said smiling softly as he spoke, Dean looking over every now and then, “Okay that Sounds good babe, I am sure Kevin can keep Cas occupied so Dean can do what he has to do”. He looked at Dean to see if he was okay with that and Dean nodded, He knew Sam would want to spend time with Sarah as well. “Okay, We’ll see you soon, Love you”. Sam pressed the hang up button on his cell and looked at Dean, “Kevin is gonna get Cas to go do some grocery shopping with him so he will be out of the house, He knows when we will be home, so they will leave not long before we are due back”. Dean smiled softly and nodded, “Thanks Sammy, I can’t wait to see him”. He said as he thought about him as he continued driving. 

It was nearing closer to when Dean and Sam would be home and Castiel in the meantime was finding it hard to concentrate on researching when he knew the love of his life was out there risking his life and he couldn’t be of any use to him like he used to be. He felt so useless now that he wasn’t an angel even though Dean had told him that he still needed and wanted him around. He couldn’t wait till Dean got home so he could see for himself that he was safe. Skype wasn’t enough, he needed to see him face to face, hold him and touch him, kiss him all over and make any injuries heal with his soft kissable lips. He sighed as he slammed the book closed and rubbed his hands over his face in a defeated manner, unaware that his simple actions were helping to set the plan in motion for Kevin to take him out shopping. “Why don’t we take a break Cas, go have a shower and then we will go do some shopping”. Castiel took the bait and nodded as he stood up and headed to the bathroom while Kevin and Sarah smirked as they looked at each other excitedly. 

 

Late Friday Afternoon

With Castiel and Kevin off doing the shopping, Dean and Sam were clear to drive into the garage of the bunker knowing that Kevin and Castiel would have taken Sarah’s car which was parked in the adjacent garage and wouldn’t see the impala when they got back. They pulled in, both sighing in relief knowing they were back home. Now that Sam had Sarah here with him, even he had to admit it was more like home then a work place now. “Home Sweet Home Sammy”, Dean said as he opened the door and climbed out, shutting the door and then walking to the back of his baby and opening the truck to get their bags out. “I must admit, It’s good to be back”, Sam said as he reached over to Dean and took his own bag, leaving Dean to close the trunk once he did a once over of their weapons. Dean nodded and began walking to door which would lead them inside the bunker they now called home. 

“Sarah, Baby?, We’re home”, Sam called as he walked inside and smiled as he saw Sarah walking towards them with a big grin, opening his arms as Sarah stepped into his embrace, “Welcome home”, She said happily as she stepped up on her tip toes and kissed him softly, Dean groaning a little about getting a room. Sarah lightly slapped Dean as she smiled, pulling away, “You be nice or else I won’t give you all the things you asked me to get so you can create your surprise for Cas”. She joked playfully. Dean gulped a little, knowing she was playing around but all the same, he said, “I’ll be good”. She giggled as she leaned in and hugged him too and then handed him a bag, “Okay, Everything is there”. He nodded and smiled, “Thanks Sarah, I owe you one”. He then went off towards his room to shower and then prepare his surprise. 

“So Mr Winchester, Why don’t we have our own reunion”, Sarah said as she pulled her hunter boyfriend towards their bedroom, her breath being taken away at the sound of his light playful laughter in response to her, “Yes, Why don’t we Miss Blake”. He answered her happily as he let her tug him along till they got to the younger Winchester’s room and she opened it, pulling him in with her before she closed the door, Sam pouncing and lightly pushing her back against the closed door, his lips close to hers, “Missed you babe”, He whispered before his lips were on hers, Sarah kissing back just as passionately, her hands moving up to tangle in his long hair while his hands moved around her waist, pulling her away from the door as he walked backwards towards his bed, only stopping when he got to the bed, falling onto the bed with her in his arms, his heart racing at the sound of her sweet giggling and her entrancing smile. “I missed you too”. He knew he could spend all night in her arms and never tire of it as he pressed his lips to hers once more. 

 

Friday Evening

Dean was preparing to shower when he decided to set it up so that Cas and He would take a bath together, He had managed to find a secret door in his bedroom which led to an a big en suite which had a massive bath tub. He opened the bag that Sarah had given him and smiled. It was full of beautiful red rose petals, scented candles, a bottle of champagne, two champagne glasses, strawberries and cream and an ipod and speaker dock with a note attached from Sarah. It read, ‘I took the liberty of downloading a bunch of romantic songs since all you listen to is that 80‘s rock, I guarantee, Cas will love it’. He smiled as he got to work, spreading the rose petals on the bed and all along the floor, leading into the bathroom. Once he was done with that, he walked into the bathroom, continuing the trail of rose petals till he got to the tub. He drew the bath and added bubbles to it and then put the remaining rose petals in the tub as well. 

He then lit the scented candles and placed them around the tub and along the sides of the sink, He used the remaining ones and lit them, placing them around the bedroom using the candle lit as the only light in the room. He was so excited to see Castiel’s expression when he saw this, what he had done for him. He knew Castiel needed to feel wanted and to feel needed and he hoped that this would help him realize how much Dean did want, need and love him. He finished setting the two rooms up, putting the champagne, glasses and the strawberries and cream around the tub and then plugged the ipod into the wall outlet and sat it on the vanity in the bathroom, putting the music on softly, breathing in deeply as he got in touch with his emotions. Dean never did this for anyone, so for him to go to these lengths for his angel, it showed how much he meant to him. 

He smiled as he received a text from Kevin saying they were almost home, His plan was just about ready to be put into action. Next he undressed himself and put on his robe, sitting in the chair opposite his bed and waited for his beautiful angel. He text Kevin back and asked him to tell Castiel that he needed a book from their bedroom so he would come straight into their bedroom once he was home. Kevin knew it was going to be a night of reunion for both hunter’s and their partners which made Kevin glad his bedroom was far away from both Dean and Sam’s rooms. He pulled into the garage and smiled as he texted back an okay and shut the car off. They walked into the bunker with the shopping bags and Kevin smiled once they were in the kitchen. 

They had dinner while they were out and now Kevin was looking at making a desert of some kind. “Cas, Dean had a recipe book in your bedroom, Could you go and get it for me please?”, He asked smiling a little, trying to appear nonchalant as he spoke. Castiel nodded and smiled back, “Sure, I will be back in a moment”. He walked off, Kevin knowing fully that he wouldn’t be back anytime soon. Castiel walked down the long hallway to his and Dean’s bedroom, and was a little perplexed why the door was closed when he got to it. He didn’t remember closing it when he left earlier. He could also see a dim light and heard very soft music in the background. He wondered what was going on and as he turned the knob of the door and opened it, he gasped at what he saw. 

He took his time looking at the ground and seeing the rose petals on the floor and then on the bed, the candle lit, what he didn’t notice at first was the handsome hunter sitting in the cane chair opposite their bed, “Hello there my angel”, and Castiel’s heart beat speed up quickly and he turned his gaze towards the voice, “Dean?” Was all he could say in a soft whisper before he was engulfed in a tight embrace from his hunter, Castiel not able to respond for a few moments out of pure shock and then wrapped his arms around his hunter tightly, never wanting to let go of this perfect creation which it felt like god had created just for him. Dean held him even tighter, burying his head in the crook of Castiel’s shoulder before pulling away just slightly to look in this beautiful blue eyes, “You’re home early and you did this all for me?”, Castiel asked in a curious way, tilting his head as he gazed back into those deep forest green eyes. 

“I’m home Cas”, Dean whispered in a soft voice as he smiled at him, his eyes shining with happiness, “and yes, you deserve all this”. Castiel felt a tear roll down his cheek and then Dean wiped it away with his thumb, “I love you Dean”. Dean felt his heart race at those words and smiled warmly, “I love you too Cas, and this isn’t all.. Come and I’ll show you what else we have in store”. He said as he gently tugged his angel towards the bathroom and opened the door, leaving Castiel to gasp loudly and then cover his hands over his mouth as he saw the attention to detail which Dean went to in order to make it all perfect. “Oh Dean”, He said when he found his voice, “This is so amazing, thank you so much”. Castiel turned around and wrapped his arms around him tight “You are welcome baby”, Dean said as he leaned in and kissed his lips softly, “Now what do you say we put this rose petal bubble bath to good use”, He said smirking as he closed the door and tugged at Castiel’s shirt, his eyes shining brightly.


End file.
